waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Steadfast Tin Soldier (2018 film)
The Steadfast Tin Soldier is an upcoming 2018 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy featurette short film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures, directed by Hendel Butoy and Mike Gabriel from The Rescuers Down Under. The film features the voices of Santino Fontana, Kristen Bell, Rob Paulsen, and Corey Burton reprising their roles from Fantasia 2000, Cinderella (1950 film), Pinocchio (1940 film), Melody Time and More. It will be released in 3D in theaters along with Disney's Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 on November 21, 2018. Plot In England, a good and wise king ruled the country with peace and compassion. However, the good king's health deteriorated, and his captain of the guards, Jack and in Box, plundered and terrorized the country in the king's name. One day, Tin Soldier, Pinocchio and Figaro, three beggars are trying to get money for some food, dream of "living like a soldier", Jack and in Box's carriage passes, having stolen much food from the people of London, and burying the three heroes in the snow. The hungry Figaro sees a sausage stand out from the carriage and begins to chase, pursuing it into the castle of the king. Tin Soldier knocks on the door to get his cat back, and one of the soldiers opens the door and lets him in, mistaking him for the Ballerina my friend bee name Bumble Boogie. Jack lectures the soldier for letting anyone in, pointing out where the real ballerina is: taking his classes with his teacher, Winnie the Pooh. While Duke teaches the ballerina about trigonometry, the ballerina looks out the window at the children playing in the snow. The ballerina being discovered by his teacher, is mocked by his valet, Rabbit. The ballerina plays at provoking Lord, while the duke is distracted while writing on the blackboard, to the point that Lord inadvertently hits the duke, resulting in the teacher sending Lord out of the room, returning both to their studies. But the ballerina hears Jack, who is roughly handling Tin Soldier and Figaro. The ballerina orders them to be brought to him right away. Jack kicks Tin Soldier through the door, and forces Figaro out of the castle. While in the king's palace, Tin Soldier inadvertently knocks over many suits of armor, with one of the helmets falling on both his and the approaching Ballerina's heads. The Tin Soldier one leg and ballerina beauty realize that they are entirely alike in appearance. The ballerina tells the beggar that he is bored with his life: getting up early, studying all day, with every night parties and banquets and then going to bed early. So, when looking at the two in the mirror they realize that they can exchange a costume and take the role of the other, the ballerina reassures the beggar saying that to rule requires only love things: "What a splendid idea, good thing I thought of it!" and "Guards, seize him!", and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true ballerina with his real ring. Disguised as a beggar, the tin soldier and ballerina tricks Jack into him leaving the palace. He meets Pinocchio and Figaro, but does not recognize them at all. Meanwhile, ballerina is challenged with the Tin Soldier's studies. While the Tin Soldier is trying to make a dog play with him by throwing a bone, a pack dogs chase him and the Tin Soldier flees. Witnessing a couple of rat trying to steal a chicken from Lady Mouse and her Jaq and Gus, the Tin Soldier orders them to return the chicken but is humiliated. The children explain that for years the soldiers take away their food and belongings in the name of the king. When a carriage containing the village's stolen food goes by, the Tin Soldier stops it, showing the real ring. All bow to the Tin Soldier as he returns their food. The soldiers attempt to stop the Tin Soldier, but he escapes. Meanwhile in the castle, one of the soldiers tells jack that one of the beggars had the royal ring. jack is alarmed knowing then that the Tin Soldier was cast out, and may see the corruption and theft going on outside. The soldier mocks Jack saying that is going to be punished dearly for it, but jack answers that he won't if the Tin Soldier never returns. The beggar, dressed as the ballerina, is called by Duke and told that he must see his "father", who is now dying. ballerina enters the room of the dying king, but does not have the heart to tell him that he is not the real ballerina. Before his death, the king tells him he must take his royal birthright and become king. ballerina knows the true ballerina must be found as quickly as possible, but Jack arrives behind him, and orders ballerina to be crowned king at his orders or he will kill Figaro. Meanwhile, the true Tin Soldier hears the bells announcing the death of his beloved father. Realizing that he should be king, the Tin Soldier decides to return immediately to the palace. Jack captures the Tin Soldier and detains him with Lord, while the coronation begins. The beggar does not want to be king, but behind the curtain Jack is strangling Figaro. The Tin Soldier orders the guard to let them leave, but he refuses to obey. Pinocchio disguises himself as an executioner, and after accidentally knocking out the guard, he attempts to figure out which key opens the cell while the other soldiers arrive. Lord finds the key for the cell, and the three flee to the coronation chamber. While struggling not to be crowned, the Tin Soldier stops the archbishop, and has the guards arrest Jack, but is exposed as an impostor. The Tin Soldier fights Jack as many other soldiers are defeated by Pinocchio clumsiness and Lord's cowardice. Finally, the Tin Soldier cuts Jack's trousers loose, revealing Jack's ruffled underpants. Jack attempts to escape from a large chandelier that has fallen and entangled some soldiers, but is tripped up by Tin Soldier and the ballerina, causing him to fall down. With his trousers down and his ruffled underwear fully displayed, Jack becomes entangled with the soldiers in the fallen chandelier and falls out of a Fire. Ballerina and the Tin Soldier then cheer because of their successful collaboration in defeating Jack. The archbishop is confused and does not know who to crown, until Figaro recognizes the beggar, and the ballerina shows his ring. The Tin Soldier is crowned Soldier of England, and with ballerina and Pinocchio at his side, rules for many years with justice and compassion for all. Category:Disney shorts Category:Films directed by Hendel Butoy Category:Films directed by Mike Gabriel Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Melody Time characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Song of the South characters Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Robin Hood characters Category:The Aristocats characters Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Basil the Great Mouse Detective characters Category:Winnie The Pooh characters